


Drabble: When I'm Gone

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Three Doors Down - When I'm Gone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Three Doors Down - When I'm Gone

He lacked. What was once complete was now nothing. Something was missing, he knew, like the sun misses the kiss of the clouds. The spare room was too clean. Sean never slept there, but he threw his clothes everywhere, marking it, making it his.

Viggo sighed, cursed their careers. Sean was filming now. Soon Viggo would have to do the Hidalgo thing. Their paths criss-crossed across the country, the Atlantic, the world. First Macbeth, now promos, then what? ROTK would happen before they knew it. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they ever be together?

Why couldn't they ever be happy?


End file.
